Steampulp Wiki
Welcome The subject of this wiki is a constructed world that draws on sources ranging from Regency-Era England to the Atomic-Scare 1950s, with an emphasis on Steampunk and Pulp Adventure. The world can be divided into about 17 distinct regions, each with its own character: *The Attamat Islands is a chain of tropical islands, which have been exploited by colonial powers, and feature a great deal of piracy, savage natives, rubber trees, coconuts, ghost ships, and cannons. *Aveir is a powerhouse country with a very strong navy, with colonial interests throughout the Attamat Islands and the Tismidan Jungles. *Barlovia is a technologically advanced nation populated by gentleman adventurers, scientists, and scoundrels, and has come to be the dominant space-faring nation in the world. *Coreune is a country which has been devastated by frequent revolutions and civil unrest. Coreune's analytical engines are often used in the context of domestic surveillance within its police force and intelligence agencies. *Dalkhrova is a land of tiny authoritarian kingdoms, marked by a large presence of vampires, mad scientists, amalgams, and plenty of thunderstorms. *Hallandy was a country of a mannered aristocracy, until being recently overrun by a zombie plague. *The Javisaina Archipelago is a chain of small volcanic islands and coral reefs, replete with pineapples, tiki torches, surfing, and copra. Here are numerous Barlovian colonies. *The Kaspari Empire is a desert land of cutthroats, princes, genies and a wealth of ruined temples and lost treasures. *Mulvaine is a dangerous arctic colony of Hallandy which has grown to greater prominence recently with the discovery of vast amounts of gold. *Rakat is a paradisical land atop a great plateau, a peaceful nation ruled by monks. It is being invaded by armies from Seu Kal. *The Sabo Jungles are bordered by colonial outposts, who compete against native shamans, headhunters, and giant gorillas, while searching out legendary treasures of gold. *Saldonia is a great colony of Barlovia. The eastern shores are orderly territories of settled farmlands and cities, while the western half is an unorganized land of gold mines, noble natives, expanding railroads, gangsters, and cowboys. *Seu Kal is a mysterious land in the north, with tea and rice, geishas, martial arts, and bizarre automated robots. *Tashakda is a region with a great number of colonial outposts and scattered native kingdoms, whose isolation has led to the development of several unique cultures. *The Tismidan Jungles are a dense, steaming forest, with dinosaurs, lost civilizations and possibly aliens. There are Aveirian colonies along the coasts, and advanced native kingdoms in the center. *Turlona is a country of intrepid explorers, and courageous adventurers whose main goal is to map the entire world from their airship fleets. However, an intense rivalry has developed between Turlona and Aveir, pitting a great sky fleet against the world's most powerful navy. *Finally, the Veldt is a wide-open savanna wilderness, with colonial outposts along its coasts. It is the current destination for many of the world's explorers. Contents * Inhabitants—Personages of importance from around the world. * Organizations—Organizations, research groups, secret societies, and cabals. * Locations—Settlements, realms, and natural features. * Atlas—Maps Recent Changes Helping Out You are welcome to get involved. You may visit the Forum or leave a message on my Talk Page, or you can feel free to jump right in and edit or add a new article. * There are two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. If you add content, I will check it out and if I approve of it, it will become canonical. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. Recognize anything on this wiki? It's not a coincidence. I've collected and adapted from numerous sources. since June 2010 Category:Browse